Witch School
by Tigress-A True Marauder
Summary: It comes as a shock to Fleur and Bill Weasley when their daughter, Victorie, has been given two acceptance letters: Hogwarts School and Beauxbaton Acadamey. Which school will she pick? One Shot Only! Expected pairings! Please Read and Review!


Witch School

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I leave that to author, J.K. Rowling. Sometimes I wished I owned Fred and George.

A/N: I know Fleur is supposed to have an accent, but I don't feel like writing it.

(July)

It was closing in on the end of July, and eleven year old Victorie Weasley was anxious to get her letters so she can finally start school. She's heard so much from her aunts, uncles, father, mother, and Teddy Lupin.

Victorie closed her eyes as she thought about Teddy. She had a huge crush on him ever since she was little. Never mind the fact the fact that they are growing up together, but she doubts if he'll ever notice her in the way she wants him to.

Two owls tapped on the dinning room window wanting to be let in snapping Victorie out of her thoughts of Teddy. Victorie sighed, got up from her seat, and walked to the window. "Mum, Dad," Victorie shouted. "Mail's here!"

Fleur and Bill Weasley walked into the dining room. "Go ahead, Tory," Bill told her.

Victorie let the owls in, and they flew to Bill to give him the letters. Then the owls went to the perch where the family owl, Edwin, was taking a nap.

"Huh," Bill said after when he looked at them. "They're both for you, Tory," he said giving the letters to his daughter.

"Both mine?" she asked confused.

"What is it, Bill?" Fleur asked her husband curiously.

"It seems like that our daughter been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as Beauxbaton Academy," Bill told his wife.

"Hogwarts and Beauxbaton?" Fleur asked surprised.

Victorie looked at the sealing on both envelopes. One had the Hogwarts seal, and the other had the Beauxbaton seal. "Wow," she said amazed, "but I can't be at two places at once."

Bill and Fleur smiled at their daughters attempt at humor. "Obviously not," Bill agreed with his daughter. "The Wizarding Law states that when a student has been given two or more acceptance letters from different schools, it is the student's and parents' right to pick which school is best for the student to go to. The schools don't have a say of what the ruling of what the student and parents want."

Fleur and Victorie gave Bill identical looks of 'how on Earth did you know that?'

Bill smirked at his wife and daughter. "Hermione told me this might happen," he confessed.

Victorie smiled thinking about her aunt, and then looked up at her parents. "Which school should I pick?" she asked her parents.

Fleur and Bill exchanged looks. "It's up to you what school you to attend, Tory," Fleur said gently.

Victorie looked at her parents with interests.

"It won't matter to us," Bill told his daughter. "Either school will make us proud."

Victorie nodded while she hugged her father and then her mother. "Okay," she said. "I'm going to think about it for a few days." Then she skipped out of the room.

"She's going to attend Hogwarts, isn't she?" Fleur asked.

"I'd put my galleons on it," Bill told his wife. "The trick is how do we make her see it?"

Fleur grinned thinking of an idea. "You know how Ginny and Harry keep making comparisons between them and our daughter and Teddy?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bill asked.

"We should get Teddy over here to help see her clarify which school is best for her," Fleur explained.

"You think our daughter will end up marrying Teddy Lupin in the future if she decides to go to Hogwarts?" Bill asked horrified.

Fleur smirked at her husband. "I'd put my galleons on it," she said.

"Maybe she should go to Beauxbaton," Bill said thoughtfully.

Fleur gave her husband a stern look. "I don't think either of us would want her that far away," she said. "Besides she's closer to the Weasley side than the Delacour side of the family. She's always been more of a Weasley than of a Delacour, Bill. She may look like me, but she acts like you."

"How do you figure that?" Bill asked.

"Molly told me," Fleur said grinning. "I can also see it. She belongs at Hogwarts, Bill. I know it, and so do you."

Bill thought for a moment. "Okay," he said. "Bring Teddy over."

"How long does she have to choose?" Fleur asked.

"I never said?"

Fleur shook her head. "No, you didn't," she told him.

"Tory has two weeks," Bill replied. "But she'll make it in less than one."

Fleur nodded. "Yes, she will," she replied. "I'll get a hold of Andromeda by owl."

Bill nodded and kissed his wife. "I'll go ahead and notify the family," he announced.

* * *

(A Few Days Later) 

Victorie sat by her favorite tree and was looking at her two acceptance letters. She was still no closer to making a decision. She was choosing between her father's school and her mother's school. _How do you pick one without disappointing the other?_ she asked herself. She leaned against the tree and sighed.

"Hey, Tory!" a voice said from behind her.

Victorie stiffened at the voice. She knew that voice. She looked over and saw no one other than Teddy Lupin. "Teddy," she said.

"Your dad told me that you got accepted to Hogwarts and Beauxbaton," Teddy said. "Congratulations. I mean being accepted to two different schools is an amazing feat."

Victorie threw Teddy a look. "You've only had one acceptance letter, so you didn't have to choose," Victorie replied. "How do you choose one without disappointing the other?"

Teddy looked at Victorie. "You're not just talking about schools, are you?" he asked.

Victorie shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm talking about my parents."

Teddy arched his eye. "Oh, Tory," Teddy replied. "You're in their hearts. It won't make them disappointed. They love you, and they know which school you want to go."

Victorie looked at Teddy. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" she asked.

Teddy shook his head. "They said it's in your heart," he said, "and if you're lucky enough, it'll make you brave enough to do what you want to do."

She glanced at Teddy and then looked at the cloudless sky. "In my heart," Victorie said in awe.

"That's what they said," Teddy said. "It's up to you to tell them what you want and you decided."

Victorie looked over at Teddy and smiled. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Victorie asked.

Teddy arched his eye at Victorie. "What do you think I'm telling you?" Teddy countered.

Victorie closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "I know which school I want to attend," she told him. She raced passed him and went to go find her parents what she decided.

"I just hope it's the right one," Teddy replied as he leaned against the tree, "and you get sorted into Gryffindor like me."

* * *

(September) 

The first years were being sorted by the Sorting Hat accordingly, and finally "Weasley, Victorie!" was called.

Victorie ran up to the stool, sat on the stool, and put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Mm," the Sorting Hat mused. "You have plenty of loyalty just like a Weasley should, wisdom just as your father did, too. You have a thirst to prove yourself like some your uncles, but wait! Oh! I see the feat that brought you here! I know just where to put you, and that's more courage than one could handle! GRYFFINDOR!"

Victorie took off the hat, got off, put the hat back, and ran to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Teddy. "I know what you mean now," she told him.

"I knew you would," he said as they were finishing off the sorting.


End file.
